


Hocus Pocus

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [10]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Septiween 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: Day 9: Witch
“I put a spell on youuuuu and now you’re miiiiiiine.” 
“Jack, no.”





	

Mark’s life was nothing but a massive block of cheese and he absolutely loved it. 

He could think of nothing grater. Hahaha… puns. 

Nah, just kidding.  He wanted to fling himself into the deep dark abyss and let it swallow him up. 

He stood on the sidelines of a Halloween party that the Grumps had thrown, listening to the drunken laughs of his friends and the drunken slur of his boyfriend singing karaoke. 

He placed one of his hands over his eyes to hide as much as he could.  It was obvious that Jack was singing to him specifically because he just wouldn’t stop _looking._

Just as he was contemplating if he could make a quick and discreet exit in a bright green Yoshi costume, *cough cough* onesie *cough cough* Jack came sailing toward him.

Mark had to admit that his boyfriend was adorable in his Hogwarts uniform.  The alcohol brought a blush to his cheeks, a sparkle to his eye, and a wide grin to his face as he belted out a few more notes. 

He winked at Mark and it would have been adorable if someone hadn’t given him a bit too much to drink and a chance to sing at karaoke.  Who was that again?  Arin?  He’d have to thank him and then punch him in the face.  Don’t make bad choices, Arin.

Jack slung an arm around his shoulders and smeared himself across Mark’s side, lifting the microphone to his lips as he did.

“I put a spell on youuuuu and now you’re miiiiiiine.” 

Mark twitched.  Jack was horribly off key, loud, and swaying slightly.  His witch was way hotter, but the ones in Hocus Pocus could sing better. 

“Jack, no.” he whined, his face turning an even darker shade of red.  He lifted his other hand to cover his burning cheeks as best he could. 

His green haired, blue eyed beauty shot him a pout that Mark had only seen as he peeked through his fingers. The look was so cute that he almost apologized.  Almost.  But as soon Jack continued on with the song – still off key too – the thought vanished from his mind and he buried himself in his hands again. 

He could practically feel Jack’s grin as he spun away, stopped with his hip cocked to the side, and pointed back at Mark. 

Mark lifted his hands away from his face to mouth the words, “dick bag” before he pressed them back, trying to block out the cat calls and innuendos being thrown his way. 

Jack only laughed through part of the song before bouncing back to the stage. 

Yeah, Mark was going to throw himself into the abyss. 


End file.
